The Goddess' Visitor
by equach
Summary: The goddess gets an unexpected visitor that will surprise her in many ways. It won't be romantic though, I'm dead serious.
1. Chapter 1

Madoka Kaname was once a normal girl with a loving family and a normal life. She had no specific talents or qualities that made her special. One day, all of that changed either for the best or for the worst after meeting a certain girl.

Madoka Kaname is now a goddess that is the very concept of hope itself. In an empty void, she carries the law of cycles to ensure balance to the world. She is the salvation to all magical girls in a system of despair.

Madoka Kaname is very lonely. She has nobody literally and figuratively. She is not here or there as she does not have a tangible form. Even though she has the girls that she saved with her, they treat her as a goddess than a friend.

Just like when she was just a girl, all of that changed one day. This change was something that may comfort her loneliness. It all started with a visit from a monkey.

In a void made of stars and galaxies, the goddess wakes up as she heard cries and screaming with bumps in between. The goddess thought there was some form of unbalance in the universe or something of equivalent. However, these cries are more out of annoyance than danger.

The goddess was about to investigate the source of these sounds until a door opened abruptly. It was one of the first time someone has ever did that besides her. Much to the goddess' demise, it was someone or some man she never expected to appear before her.

"Hey there! You must be Madoka?!"

The goddess is shocked to see this man, let alone a mortal man be in her presence. The goddess is speechless on the possibility of this happening before her.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?!" shouted the man.

This mortal wore what appears to be an orange monk like uniform over a blue shirt. The most noticeable feature of this man was his out of the ordinary spikey hair. He seemed to be excited to see the goddess and acted very casual.

The man is suddenly pounced and restraint by one of the goddess' angels, Sayaka Miki. The angel has a hard time keeping the man still as she lashes onto his back. Hitting him on the head multiple times with her fist which annoys the mortal at best.

"You shouldn't even be here you moron!" scolded Sayaka.

"Oh come on! I just want to see how powerful she is! I heard that she's Zenny's equal!" begged the man.

"No means no!" Sayaka yelled.

The goddess has enough of this of this commotion. She will have to handle this mortal herself as she got nothing better to do before saving another magical girl later.

"Restraint Sayaka. I will deal with him myself," Madoka ordered.

Sayaka lets go of the man and bows before leaving. The angel does not seemed satisfied about this as she sticks her tongue out at the mortal who disturbs the goddess.

The man on the other hand looks at Madoka and said, "Wow! You look so young for a goddess!"

"Thank you," Madoka nodded, "And you must be Son Goku?"

"You even know my name?! That's so cool! You're just as amazing as Lord Beerus said," Goku complimented.

The goddess felt a small sense of disgust from Goku mentioning Beerus, the god of destruction. While he is necessary for balance to the world, the goddess cannot stomach the death and destruction made by the destroyer.

"If you wish to know how strong I am, you should already know based on Lord Zeno," Madoka explained.

"Okay, so how do I get as strong as you and Zenny?" asked Goku.

A question like that shocked the goddess. Why would a mortal want so much power? Does he understand what he will need to sacrifice to be just like herself? Perhaps he is more naïve than boastful? Did he also refer to the god of everything "Zenny"?

"I sense that you wish to better yourself, but to be as powerful as I comes with a price," Madoka answered.

"I know. A lot of hard work and training!" Goku assumed.

"Not exactly," Madoka sighed, "Are you willing to sacrifice the family and friends you have at home? The life that you currently have? Your very mortal existence?"

"Well I died twice and I really don't want to ditch my friends and family that way again. I mean a long training session sure, but it will be too much if it's permanent. Chichi will be so mad at me if I did that again," Goku replied, "But I want to get stronger just in case there are stronger opponents out there!"

The goddess is sort of relieved from this response as it was not selfish nor ignorant. She senses good intentions in this man even though he has a history of abandoning his love ones. She knows that this man cares for them, but is conflicted with his need to be stronger.

"I cannot promise you that you will be as strong as me, but maybe I can help you become even stronger," Madoka suggested.

"That would be great!" Goku cheered, "I'm so excited!"

The goddess could not believe what she has signed herself into, but she was happy. Even though she is going to train this mortal to a level beyond the acceptable limit, she was no longer alone.

…

 **Notes: The funny thing about this story is that I just thought of it out of nowhere late at night while reading some fanfics. I just went to typing immediately before I lose interest in it and thought what if Goku decides to go train with Ultimate Madoka. Hope you like this story and be sure to leave a review. I like reading your comments is all. I might make more if you all like it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Dragon Ball Super! Goku finally has a chance to train with King Zeno's equal, Madoka Kaname. Though reluctant at first, Madoka agrees to train Goku right now!

…

The mind becoming the moon. A full moon illuminates its moon beams without discrimination. A warrior must have a wide angle vision to achieve this state.

The mind becoming water. When water is still, you will see a reflection of yourself. When water is disturbed, you only see a distortion of yourself in the form of ripples. A warrior must be calm and relaxed to achieve this state.

These are some of the basic ideas to achieve Ultra Instinct. The ability to move your body and fight without a thought clouding your judgement.

Son Goku at the moment has trouble retaining this ability like he did during the Tournament of Power. He tried meditating for most of the day with his eyes closed and sat with his legs crossed.

The Saiyan opens his eyes after hours of meditation to stretch his arms a bit. He then got up and stretches his legs as his whole body feels stiff.

"Damn it! What could I be doing wrong?" Goku asks himself.

His master, Madoka Kaname, appears before him and replies, "Goku, do you remember what it was like when you used Ultra Instinct the first time?"

Goku takes a moment to think and answers, "My mind sort of went blank and I felt my gut was doing all the work. I felt everything around me without trying."

"Yes. Unlike your previous training, you don't focus on your opponent or whatever you can detect based on ki. Ultra Instinct is universal. When you meditate again, do not focus on a single object. Let your mind free to observe the observable universe," Madoka explains.

"Alright!" Goku agrees as he went back to meditating.

As the Saiyan meditates, his mind slowly dissolved from his usual image training. Rather than focusing, he felt as if he is dream while being awake. He begin seeing his surroundings in every detail even though his eyes are closed. The image started to change into the cosmos as the stars glistening around him.

The saiyan starts to understand what his master meant when she said about Ultra Instinct being universal. It was not the matter of the battlefield or his surroundings, but rather everything in existence. He begin to see almost everything from all the universes that he fought in the Tournament of Power to his own home.

Though suddenly, then he has sense an ominous image as he felt a really odd but weak ki. The room was steaming as water rained. As the steamed cleared up, it was Bulma.

In response, Goku fell on his back and hit his head on the ground. The saiyan got up and held up his head in pain.

"Ow!" cried the Saiyan, "What was Bulma even doing there?"

"Goku, are you alright?" Madoka asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Goku assured, "I think I'm started to get what you mean. But…"

"It's about Bulma isn't it," Madoka sighed, "You are looking at everything in existence and seeing a friend of yours is no exception."

"But why though?" Goku questioned, "It seemed kind of random."

"Why don't we have something to eat?" Madoka offered, "You have been training for a while."

"I guess that could have been the problem," Goku agreed, "I must be hungry!"

…

A saiyan's appetite is enormous compared to a normal human being. As Madoka learns today, a saiyan's appetite can even beat entities.

Madoka sat at one end of a long rectangular table while sitting a throne like chair. Next to her were her heralds Sayaka and Nagisa who ate with her. Next to Sayaka though was Goku as the blue haired herald did not feel comfortable sitting next to him.

What they had today was melon cake with tea with a side of cheese. The goddess has a slice of the cake and a cup of tea to wash it down. Sayaka and Nagisa were relatively the same though Nagisa has some cheese on the side.

Goku on the other hand had multiple whole cakes and cheese on his plate. The saiyan gobbled down on the food as he ate with his hands and shoved it right down his throat. He would occasionally drink the tea to wash it all down, but he required his cup to be constantly refilled over and over again.

"Geez, this guy eats way more than Kyoko," Sayaka grumbled.

"Hey Goku-san! Don't eat all the cheese!" Nagisa whined.

"Sowwy!" Goku apologized as he still got food in his mouth.

"Don't talk while you're eating you monkey!" Sayaka scolded.

Goku swallowed his mouthful, "Sorry."

Nagisa grabbed some cheese from Goku's plate which he didn't mind as he did take too much. He just continue eating some cake before he notices something.

"The cake is great and all, but is this all we ever eat? Having too much sweets is not good for you and you can get fat," Goku stated, "Why not try some rice or something?"

"Look who's talking?!" Sayaka angrily exclaimed, "You eat like an ox!"

"I think he has a point," Madoka noted, "When I was human, I did have a motto of 'one bowl of rice a day'. I cannot believe I forgot."

In an instant, everyone has a bowl of rice in front of them with a side of fish. However, Goku has a large bowl of rice and extra more beside them with assorted type of meat.

"Alright! This would get me energized!" Goku cheered as he clasps his hands together and said, "Thanks for the meal!"

The Saiyan proceeded in eating in his normal fashion as Madoka act her bowl of rice calmly. Nagisa was playing with her food as she preferred cheese while Sayaka just sat silently.

…

"Kakarot went where?!" Vegeta barked.

"Goku is currently training with a new being that is Lord Zenno's equal," Whis, god of Creation, explained as he was eating some takoyaki.

"Why was I not informed?" Vegeta complained as he felt betrayed.

Beerus, god of Destruction, using the stick that picks takoyaki as a toothpick stated, "You are too angry and brash for her. You might even scare her. I only sent that fool as a favor for her."

"Besides, Goku seems to befriend higher entities a lot better than you. One misstep from you would definitely wipe you from existence," Whis agreed.

"Damn it!" Vegeta whined.

"Even if you can't train with Madoka, we can train on your social skills," Whis suggested, "Maybe then you might be able to convince Madoka to train you if she finds you friendly enough."

Vegeta sighs, "Might as well."

…

"Now you will do the same thing for meditation except this time you will use Instant Transmission," Madoka said.

"What good will that do?" Goku asked.

"It will help you focus on achieving Ultra Instinct even further than meditation. You won't be meditating in the middle of battle you know," Madoka explained.

"Alright! I'll just have to do that again, but with Instant Transmission!" Goku summarized.

Goku placed his finger on his forehead and closed his eyes. He tried to focus again as he is slowly seeing everything in the universe like before. However, his stomach growled.

"Argh! I think I ate too many sweets from earlier," Goku moaned.

Madoka giggled, "You really are a wonder Goku-kun."

"I'll be back up my feet in a bit," Goku said as he started to feel like barfing.

Training will not be as easy as the two thought. Will Madoka be able to get Goku to learn Ultra Instinct? How will Goku get better in his training? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Super!

…

Author's notes: It's been like a year since I made this fic. I decided to just add this continuation that I was hesitant in posting and just give it to you all.

[Update] Thank you all for the support even if it is not that big. Not sure if I will continue, but if there is enough people, I might but would like suggestions and chat with you all on the matter.


End file.
